Inert gases such as nitrogen are utilized in many industrial processes. The relative low cost and significant abundance of nitrogen as compared to other inert gases makes it particularly attractive for such applications. Nitrogen is particularly attractive for use in industrial well drilling, for example, in oil and natural gas drilling applications. The development of non-cryogenic methods for supplying nitrogen to oil and natural gas drilling applications alleviates costs associated with cryogenic-based generators but issues such as the size of the generator, with its associated operational and maintenance costs, and the difficulty in transporting and relocating the generator remains. A further complication in using such generators is the presence of liquid water in the air membrane separation system that facilitates the partitioning of nitrogen from the other constituents in air. Thus, there is a need for nitrogen generators that allow for maximum nitrogen generating capacity while also allowing for ease of transport and relocation to both on- and off-shore drilling operations.